Lonesome Hearts Outtakes FR
by pierard85
Summary: Traduction: Outtakes de Lonesome Hearts
1. Chapter 1

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

**Une scène se déroulant au début de la fic après la bagarre entre Emmett et Edward au chapitre 9, on voit ce qui se passe entre les deux hommes après que Bella soit montée ce changer et le reste de la soirée. Bonne lecture**

ooooooooooooooo

Après que Carmen eut emmené Bella à l'étage pour l'aider à se nettoyer et se changer, Emmett et Edward restèrent dans la cuisine. Emmett avait encore son front appuyé contre la table de la cuisine et Edward se tenait là à se frotter sa mâchoire endolorie.

«J'ai besoin d'un verre ... » dit enfin Emmett, sa voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Edward hocha la tête et dit simplement: «Ouais. »

Emmett se leva et grogna un peu en frottant son entrejambe endolorie dans son pantalon, il toussa et regarda Edward. « Tu devais vraiment me frapper directement dans les boules? »

«Allais-tu t'arrêter? » demanda Edward en retour.

Emmett soupira. « Très bien. Viens. »

Il toussa encore en sortant de la cuisine, il faillit presque glisser sur l'eau qui était sur le sol. Edward secoua la tête et suivit Emmett dans son bureau. C'était la seule pièce qui était entièrement à Emmett, contrairement au reste de la maison qui avait beaucoup de touche féminine de Carmen. Il y avait une peinture de bétail sur le mur qu'il avait trouvée à Chicago et qui l'avait inspiré pour venir dans l'Ouest. Sur la porte se trouvait un ensemble de cornes et les murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de livres. L'amour des livres était quelque chose dont lui et Bella avaient hérité de leur père.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau d'Emmett et se dirigèrent vers une petite table dans le coin qui était couverte de bouteilles d'alcool, il demanda à Edward, « Que veux-tu? » en se versant un scotch. Edward haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir. « Tout ce que tu as me va. »

Emmett acquiesça et versa deux verres, il en tendit un à Edward et s'assit en face de lui. «Comment va ta mâchoire? »

Edward haussa les épaules et sourit avant de demander en sirotant son verre «Comment vont tes boules? »

Emmett grogna simplement en réponse et prit une grande gorgée de son verre, Edward ricana en réponse. « Putain comment en est-on arrivé à ce gâchis, Em? »

Emmett rit et secoua la tête. «Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'aurais dû le savoir. Ma sœur a tendance à se retrouver dans des situations que personne d'autre ne peut. »

Edward haussa un sourcil. « Oh? »

Emmett acquiesça. «Je me souviens une fois, elle devait avoir environ six ou sept ans, j'étais entrain de sortir furtivement de la maison pour aller rencontrer une fille et elle m'a vu de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle a décidé de me suivre en essayant de descendre par la grille de vignes que ma mère faisait pousser sur le côté de la maison. J'étais à mi-chemin sur la pelouse quand je l'ai entendue crier, je me suis retourné et je l'ai vue la tête en bas, son pied s'était coincé dedans. J'ai failli mourir tout de suite. J'ai couru vers elle, elle avait la tête en bas, les yeux fixés sur moi et criait, « Ouuuuuuuurs! Elle m'a toujours appelé comme ça. » dit-il en souriant. «Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour qu'elle tombe sur moi. Elle m'a vraiment assommé. Je me suis réveillé avec elle sur mon torse qui criait qu'elle m'avait tué. »

Edward rit. « Je suis surpris qu'elle ne vous ait pas brisé le cou à tous les deux. »

Emmett grogna. « Elle m'a cassé le doigt une fois quand je prenais le thé avec elle ... »

Edward cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Emmett continua à raconter des histoires sur la maladresse de Bella à Edward pendant qu'ils continuaient à se soûler la gueule. Et finalement Edward lui raconta ce qui était arrivé à Bella devant la grange. Ça fit rire Emmett aux éclats, surtout quand Edward mima le tout.<p>

Carmen entra dans le bureau un peu plus tard et quand elle vit leur état, Edward tentant de se lever du sol et Emmett peinant à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, elle secoua la tête et murmura: « _¡Borrachos sinvergüenzas! » (Ivrognes éhontés)_ Elle alla devant Edward et leva sa jupe, elle le frappa légèrement dans le cul pour qu'il retombe. « _¡Salgasen! ¡Salgasen pa'fuera! » (Sortez! Allez dehors)_

Emmett rit encore plus en voyant Edward étendu à nouveau sur le plancher, mais il cessa de rire quand Carmen le tira par l'oreille le faisant glapir. « _¡Qué se me Salgan pa'fuera! » ( Je vous ai dit d'aller dehors)_ L'espagnol d'Emmett était un peu léger, mais il comprit et attrapa une autre bouteille avant de partir sur le porche avec Edward qui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Emmett essaya d'avoir l'air sérieux « Chut! Arrête! Tu vas la rendre ... folle! » Puis il se mit à rire et le sérieux de son ton fut ruiné.

* * *

><p>Après les avoir virés de la maison, Carmen rangea un peu le bureau puis alla à la cuisine. Elle savait qu'Edward et Emmett ne mangeraient pas et Tyler était venu pour manger plus tôt. Éléazar entra dans la cuisine au moment où elle préparait un plateau de nourriture pour Bella.<p>

En la voyant il arriva derrière elle, mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha de lui. Elle sourit et rit un peu quand il enfouit son visage dans son cou et prit une profonde inspiration, profitant de son odeur.

« _El P__atron y Eduardo estan borrachos »_ _(Le boss et Edward sont ivres)_ dit-elle avec un soupir.

Il hocha la tête et embrassa le côté de son cou, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il dit, _«Si, pero eso dice que te puedes retirar pa' la casa temprano . » (Oui, mais cela veut dire que tu peux rentrer tôt) _Et après cela, il lui pinça légèrement le derrière la faisant rire comme une écolière.

« _Viejo Cochino. » (Vieux cochon)_ Elle se retourna et l'embrassa puis lui mit un paquet contenant son déjeuner dans ses mains. _« Vamos as cenar con las niñas, pero si podemos retirarnos temprano _

_. » (Nous allons dîner avec les filles, mais oui après nous pourrons rentrer tôt à la maison)_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, hocha la tête et sortit par la porte arrière.

Elle le regarda partir et avec un soupir heureux, continua à préparer le plateau de Bella.

* * *

><p>À la fin de la nuit après l'arrivée d''Alice et Jasper, ils étaient tous vraiment ivres.<p>

Jasper était ivre calme, mais il ricanait et allait de pair avec les singeries d'Edward et Emmett. Ils rirent tous quand Edward décida de rattraper son comportement envers Carmen en allant traire la vache à lait dans la grange.

Tous savaient que la vache était un animal capricieux, mais Edward dit qu'il était assez sobre pour faire ce qui devait être fait, même si il trébuchait dans le noir, effrayant la plupart des animaux de basse-cour dans le processus. Au moment où ils atteignirent finalement la vache, Emmett s' écrasa l'orteil sur quelque chose et sautilla en jurant, Jasper tourna au mauvais endroit et se retrouva à l'extérieur de la grange à nouveau, regardant autour de lui avec confusion avant qu'une chèvre ne le fasse tomber face contre terre et Edward essaya de s'asseoir sur le tabouret à traire à côté de la vache.

Bien sûr, Edward était plus qu'un peu ivre, il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre comment s'asseoir, et au moment où il le fit il ne remarqua pas que la vache s'était avancée et qu'il se retrouvait face à son derrière. Il sembla confus un moment et regarda la vache pendant qu'il était assis près de son arrière-train. Le regard de confusion sur son visage ne disparut pas même quand la vache décida de lever sa queue et de libérer ses entrailles... directement sur la chemise et le jeans d'Edward.

Quand l'odeur le frappa, il cria «Eh bien, merde! »

Se levant, il tituba loin de la vache et commença à se déshabiller, il enleva ses vêtements et les posa sur une pile à côté de la vache. En colère, il remit ses bottes puis posa son chapeau sur sa tête et sortit de l'écurie en passant devant Emmett qui éclata de rire. Il ignora Jasper, qui était assis appuyé contre l'enclos qui entourait la grange, son bras autour d'une chèvre. Il semblait être en grande conversation avec la chèvre à propos de quelqu'un nommé Alice.

Haussant les épaules il tituba vers les autres bâtiments, en essayant de trouver le dortoir pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. Le long de son avancée il dû prendre un mauvais virage car il finit par se retrouver sur les marches arrière de la maison principale et il passa par la porte grillagée.

Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses marques et quand il le fit il se rendit compte que Bella était là, debout sur le côté opposé de la cuisine sombre. Il se balança un peu sur ses pieds en pensant, _Merde, elle est vraiment jolie et elle a de beaux seins_ . Puis il inclina son chapeau vers elle et dit: «Madame» et il sortit de nouveau, tombant deux fois de plus avant de faire son chemin vers le dortoir.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voilà le premier outtake, le deuxième et dernier sera posté dès qu'il sera corrigé.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

**La première rencontre d'Emmett et Rosie**

ooooooooooooooo

Emmett n'était pas en ville depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'il se retrouva assis dans le saloon de Cuiller Valley devant une chope de bière qui avait déjà été remplie à plusieurs reprises. Des hommes vinrent à l'endroit où il était assis pour se présenter, mais après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Emmett resta juste assis là, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés devant eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, ils décidèrent qu'il était le nouvel idiot de la ville et ils le laissèrent seul.

Emmett ne leur avait pas prêté attention à partir du moment où il était entré dans le salon, il avait été enchanté par l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Quand elle marcha devant la lumière des fenêtres ses doux cheveux blonds bouclés devinrent dorés, la pensée des stupides hommes venant dans l'Ouest pour une ruée vers l'or vint dans son esprit. Ce ... c'est pour ça qu' il était venu dans l'Ouest. La façon dont ses cheveux brillaient était comme un ruisseau d'or brillant dans la lumière du soleil. Et quand il entendit son rire et vit son visage quand elle se retourna, c'était comme si le ciel s'était ouvert et que les anges chantaient pour lui.

Mais il n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir comment l'approcher. Comment faire une tentative de parler à la créature la plus parfaite de Dieu?

Donc, au lieu de s'engager dans une conversation avec elle, ni avec personne d'autre, il continua juste à la regarder ... et à boire.

Au moment où elle remarqua qu'il la regardait, il était déjà ivre, à demi affalé dans son fauteuil, son coude sur la table, la tête tombante calée dans sa main, son chapeau de cow-boy à peine posé sur sa tête, avec un sourire maladroit sur son visage quand il la regardait.

Rosie le regarda et elle ne put empêcher son cœur de faire une petite embardée en voyant ses cheveux noirs bouclés et ses fossettes. Marchant vers lui, elle sourit. « Eh bien, bonjour, cow-boy. »

Il lui sourit et eut un hoquet en réponse.

Elle eut un petit rire et s'assit en face de lui, posant son propre coude sur la table et sa propre tête dans sa main, copiant sa posture, sauf qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de tomber de sa chaise.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu me regardais » dit-elle en souriant.

En réponse, il rigola et hoqueta de nouveau.

Elle se mordit ses lèvres pleines pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Quel est ton nom cow-boy? » demanda-t-elle en se demandant un instant s'il était capable de parler.

« Em ... Emmett! » dit-il en souriant et en se remettant un peu plus droit dans son siège, en vacillant un peu.

« Eh bien, Emmett, je suis Rosie. C'est très agréable de te rencontrer. » Elle tendit la main pour serrer la sienne, mais il la surprit en la prenant et en embrassant le dos de celle-ci. Il pouvait être assez rapide pour un grand garçon ivre.

Il cligna de l'œil en tenant sa main, puis quand il la lâcha, il tomba complètement vers l'avant, sortant de son siège, et atterrit sur ses genoux avec sa tête sur ses genoux à elle.

Rosie sursauta, surprise, puis elle haussa un sourcil et dit d'une voix traînante. «Les hommes paient généralement pour avoir le plaisir d'une inspection plus personnelle Emmett. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, elle bougea sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, passant ses doigts dans ses boucles incroyablement douces quand son ronflement, étouffé par sa jupe, atteignit ses oreilles.

Elle cligna des yeux surprise, puis lâcha un petit rire surpris.

* * *

><p>Rosie avait dit à Félix et Demetri qu'Emmett avait déjà payé pour le plaisir de sa compagnie juste pour qu'ils puissent l'aider à monter la montagne de muscles ivre dans sa chambre. Ils avaient essayé de la convaincre de le jeter dehors, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne se souviendrait pas avoir payé quoi que ce soit pour se réveiller dans sa chambre.<p>

Une fois qu'ils eurent déposé Emmett sur son lit, elle soupira et secoua la tête. L'homme prenait tout le lit et il ronflait comme un ours. Elle le déshabilla, ce qui fut difficile vu qu'il était lourd et endormi. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de le débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements, elle était un peu en sueur et elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais alors il sourit dans son sommeil montrant ces fossettes incroyablement mignonnes et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Après s'être déshabillée, elle se lava à son lavabo avant de se glisser dans sa chemise de nuit et de se glisser sous les couvertures avec lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans le lit en raison de sa grande taille ainsi après avoir soufflé la bougie qui éclairait la chambre, elle se recroquevilla contre lui en utilisant son bras tendu comme oreiller. Quand elle commença à s'endormir, son bras s'enroula autour d'elle et elle sourit quand il eut un petit rire dans son sommeil.

* * *

><p>Emmett se réveilla sûr qu'un chien de prairie avait en quelque sorte creusé dans son crâne et mastiqué son cerveau. Sa tête battait et sa bouche était sèche comme le désert. Il aurait pu croire qu'il était en enfer, s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de doux qui sentait merveilleusement bon recroquevillé dans ses bras.<p>

Quand sa main commença à errer, sentant le tissu de coton mince sur des courbes pulpeuses, il oublia sa douleur à la tête et eut le courage d'ouvrir un œil pour voir ce qui était si séduisant. Il vit l'ange de la veille endormie dans ses bras.

Ses mains se figèrent dans leur exploration et il ouvrit grand les yeux, puis quand la lumière du matin qui traversait les fenêtres les éclaira tous les deux, il les plissa.

Elle était vraiment là. Elle était dans ses bras. Ils étaient dans un lit et il était nu.

Eh bien, Dieu. Merde.

Elle le sentit bouger contre elle alors qu'elle commençait à se réveiller, son corps doux se frottait contre lui et malgré sa gueule de bois, il sentit monter une tente sous les draps et il dut étouffer un gémissement.

Les yeux de Rosie commencèrent à s'ouvrir, et étant donné que sa tête reposait sur la poitrine d'Emmett, le visage tourné dans la même direction que ses yeux, elle se réveilla devant une érection assez impressionnante sous les draps.

« Oh. Mon » chuchota-t-elle et tout le corps d'Emmett se raidit.

Les deux retinrent leurs respirations et ils se rendirent compte que l'autre était réveillé, puis Rosie rompit le silence en disant.

«Dois-je prendre soin de cela pour toi cow-boy? »

Emmett sauta hors du lit, en prenant le drap avec lui, il posa le drap devant son torse en le tenant à deux mains, et la regarda avec une expression d'horreur. Ignorant le battement dans sa tête, il hurla «Quel genre d'homme croyez-vous que je suis! »

Rosie tomba presque du lit quand il en sortit et maintenant elle le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise, essayant de ne pas se moquer de l'image en face d'elle. Ce grand homme costaud tenait le drap devant lui comme une jeune fille vierge qui n'avait jamais été touchée.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, couchée sur le côté, en tenant sa tête avec sa main et lui sourit. «Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je suis vraiment prête à le découvrir. » Et, après cela, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il la regarda la bouche ouverte, puis il commença à virer au rouge. Sans un mot, il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver ses vêtements sans faire tomber le drap pour essayer de garder un semblant de pudeur.

«Ils sont sur la chaise là-bas. »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chaise en se demandant comment il allait s'habiller quand elle lui désigna le dressing dans le coin. « Tu peux t'habiller là-bas, mon beau. »

Il fronça les sourcils vers elle et alla derrière le dressing rapidement. Au moment où il revint, elle était assise au milieu du lit.

« Euh, eh bien, je suppose que je vais y aller maintenant » dit-il sans la regarder et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle fut déçue quand la porte se referma derrière lui, mais seulement une seconde plus tard il passa sa tête à la porte « Quel est votre nom, madame? »

Elle sourit d'avoir été appelée madame. Les hommes la traitaient rarement avec une quelconque sorte de respect.

«Rosie» répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et referma la porte avant de rejeter un coup d'œil une seconde plus tard. « Puis-je venir vous voir plus tard, Miss Rosie? »

Quand elle lui sourit et hocha la tête, ressentant un flottement dans son cœur endormit depuis longtemps, il lui donna un sourire à fossettes et disparut derrière la porte.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voilà cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure.**


End file.
